The invention concerns a composite anchor with an anchoring part which under rotation can be inserted in a borehole that can be filled with a curable mortar substance, on the shell surface of which anchoring part a cover is arranged which sweeps across the borehole wall as the composite anchor is inserted in the borehole, and which features a plurality of radial openings
Described in the German patent disclosure 26 25 492, a composite anchor of this type features a cover in the form of a gauze type sleeve, which cover serves as a carrier for a hardener serving to cure the mortar compound The gauze type sleeve consists of steel, plastic or glass fiber. As the composite anchor is inserted, synthetic resin distributed on the borehole wall makes contact with the hardener of the sleeve, and the rotary movement of the anchoring part causes a mixing of the hardener and synthetic resin, thereby initiating a curing and achieving after curing of the synthetic resin an adhesion of continuous type.
A composite anchor known from the German patent document 32 38 751 Al features on the front end of its anchoring part a cone-shaped disk which is connected in rotationally fixed fashion and points with its opening to the rear end of the composite anchor, the rim of which disk sweeps on account of the form and/or material elasticity of the disk across the borehole wall as the composite anchor is inserted in the borehole filled with mortar compound, thereby destroying microcapsules contained in the mortar compound, by pressing them against the borehole wall.